Grasp
by DrGinger35
Summary: Agent Vera can read minds. Will this help or hurt her when she is asked to look after Loki? I dont own Avengers, T rating may change.
1. Away

**A new story, a new set of characters. But this one is good. Trust me.**

Is it normal to see things in other perspectives? How about hearing random thoughts from people? You think that's a little strange? Well it gets better. Have you ever imagined something and then for it to happen? It's incredibly creepy. "Agent Vera? You're needed on the bridge." "Don't bother me." stupid dumb asses like the young man in the doorway were always up her case. "But Director Fury said-" "God dammit leave me fucking alone!" the disgruntled soldier left me in the dark room, the light streaming in from the hall. "Close the fucking door!" the door closed and I rolled over. My fluffy brown blanket still smelled of home. I smiled, remembering home. Stop. Control. I can't imagine anything about home. I think up a cup of coffee, and drink it down. Unluckily, I'd imagined it as the shittiest tasting cup of coffee in the whole fucking world. I dressed in the shit ugly S.H.I.E.L.D uniform. I walked into the hallway. I smelled bad, and I had morning breath. I imagined up some deodorant and mouthwash. I spat the minty fresh liquid into a trash can. I applied the deodorant and threw it into the trash as well. Amazing how much I could I could help end world hunger, and yet I don't. Call me selfish, I don't care. I entered the bridge. Fury was well...furious. "Agent Vera, I suggest you watch your language." "I suggest you watch your step, Director." I smirked, as I imagined his shoelaces being tied together. He tried to take a step toward me and he fell. I burst out laughing. Fury glared up at me. I untied his laces mentally and he stood. "Sit. The other members of the team will be here shortly." "Misfit 'Team,' you mean.'" I mumbled sarcastically. Tony Stark was the first to enter. I took the liberty of switching my perspective to see what he was thinking. I saw myself, sitting in my chair, playing with a strand of my fiery orange hair. I heard him think, "Another hot head. Jesus they get better all the time." I smiled in my mind. At least I wasn't ugly. I got out of his head and pulled back to my own. "Mr. Stark." "Vera." he said, an edge of humor in his voice. Bruce Banner, the Hulk, came in. He waved hi. I didn't respond. He sat. Black Widow and Hawkeye came in. Brig a red head myself, Black Widow, aka Natasha Romanov, and I got along pretty well. Then came in Thor, who looked like a freaking angel, and Steve Rogers. Poor guy, he didn't know the fuck hit him. I would probable be that sad if I had slept for 70 years and all my friends were dead. Oh well. I have a bigger problem. Nick Fury welcomed us. I, Agent Lily Vera, already knew what he was going to say. He was going to tell us about the 'Avengers Plan' (lame) and then hope that we all join him on this fucking crusade against a sexy black haired alien god. I was asleep on the job, I guess. I conjured up a chocolate shake. Tony glared at me. Eventually I cut Fury off to tell him off. "And with you all joining your powers together-" Fury said, but was cut off by, "Got a problem, metal man?" "Nice shake you got there, fire hair." "I thought you liked hot head better." "You stay the fuck out of my head." "You never knew and you'll never know, either way." "Is that a challenge, asshole?" I stood up and imagined him in a ten foot cage. I laughed when it appeared around him. He gripped the bars. "Vera!" Fury shouted. I rolled my eyes and released him. "Fuck you, freak." Tony said, very pissed. "I've got an active imagination, what can I say?" I sat down. "Meeting adjourned." Fury said, not takin his eye of me. I walked out, but quickly shoved my mind into Fury's as he talked with Tony. "She's more dangerous than we thought." I heard through Fury's ears as Tony wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I know." "She's more of a threat than Loki." "But she's good." "So is the big green guy, but we're still wary of him. From what I could tell little miss imagination isn't in total control of her 'gifts'." "Yeah. Keep an eye on her. If she starts to fuck around, let me know." "Sure." I saw Tony start to leave and I whisked myself away. I ran down a hallway to my room. I reached around the ship, my mind wandering. I felt Thor's mind, so troubled... But there was another like it. I knew who it was, God dammit, but in spite of what I'd heard about him I, and only I knew how he truly felt. Did I care...I couldn't even tell. I tried to see his mind clearly but it was guarded. I had to see who exactly Loki, the god of lies and mischief was.

**Will update soon. Reviews are love!**


	2. Killers in Cages

After freezing the guards with my mind I tapped on the glass. He wasn't looking at me even though he was standing there, gaze forward. I imagined a door in the glass. I walked through the door and reimagined the glass.

"How did you do that?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"I'm sure I would. Why are you here?"

"I know your mind...it's confusing me."

"You're the mind reader."

"No dip. I need you to sit." I said calmly. Loki smirked. He remained still.

"Do you know what power I have? Do you know what I could do to you within the blink of an eye? I am a god! And I will not sit for some puny mortal who can cheat her way through life." the god seemed monstrous and threatening...lame.

I'd dealt with worse.

"Don't give a fuck about you're wants or needs. You are going to sit for me or I will fuck your mind up so much you won't be able to tell up from down. I am not puny, nor am I in the mood for some smart ass god who is so fucking confused about family shit that I can't even sort out a God damned thing. Now sit!" I demanded. Pretty badass if you ask me. And no, I'm not pmsing. I'm a fucking red head, what can I say?

Loki sat. I approached him. He started to stand, but I gave him the don't-fuck-with-me look. I calmed my voice and said,

"I'm going to hold your hand so I can look right into your mind. You so much as remotely think about hurting me and I will know." he nodded. I grasped his hand. Then the worst fucking thought came. Why the hell am I so curious? I don't usually care... The consequences of delving so deep into someone are extensive I'd only ever done it once, and that was not even controlled. I tried channeling my energy, but my imagination was taking over.

Things popped out...him killing me right then...someone finding my curious actions and reporting me...worse possible fates. I closed my mind to the imagination. I focused on his, searching his perspective. He was hurting. I saw plans...my eyes snapped open.

"What the hell did you see? Human! What the hell did you see?" I backed away from him, all power and speech gone. Now I became the prey.

"You're a monster."

"I am ashamed that your powers are so wasted...you have no control over yourself or any other person! I am a god! I have powers that you could only dream of!"

"Get away." the things in his mind were horrible...the images he wanted to see. He wanted us all dead. He'd kill us all. And he wanted to kill me. First.


End file.
